Icha Icha Muchakucha
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Um dia alguém ia acabar morrendo - previu um certo dono de banca de revistas. Ele não podia estar mais certo. Insanidade extrema. OOC em níveis perigosos. Presente para Sinistra Negra. Omakes comedores de leitores distraídos.


_Eu devia intitular essa como "o caso dos omakes gigantes que comeram a fic e tiraram-lhe todo o sentido". Mas... Não. _

_Sini, essa é pra você. Espero que goste. Se não gostar, finja, porque, como vocês poderão comprovar pela leitura, eu sou uma pessoa sensível. _

_-q? _

**Icha Icha Muchakucha**

O proprietário daquela razoavelmente bem sortida banca de revistas pressentiu problemas quando ambos entraram na loja, com diferença de instantes. O segundo a entrar deixou os olhos correrem rapidamente pelas prateleiras abarrotadas de livros e revistas, antes de se aproximar de uma delas, já sendo consultada pelo freguês que havia entrado um pouco antes.

- Então, nos encontramos mais uma vez. – disse Urahara, escondendo a face detrás de seu leque, deixando a vista apenas alguns poucos fios claros de cabelo e dois olhos de brilho glacial.

Ele parou de percorrer os livros com olhos atentos e cobiçosos para olhar para o recém-chegado.

- De fato, é o que parece. – podia-se ver claramente a manifestação do Sharingan no olho esquerdo de Kakashi. Fora os caninos, que, se pudessem ser vistos, por si só já teriam assustado a maioria dos inimigos.

Houve um instante de profundo silêncio naquele estabelecimento, exceto pelos risinhos abafados de algum tarado que continuava folheando publicações de conteúdo adulto.

- Você tenciona batalhar contra mim novamente, Kakashi-_DONO_? Talvez fosse bom você se lembrar do que aconteceu da última vez...

Kakashi pareceu sorrir por debaixo da máscara.

- Eu te prendi num genjutsu e te atirei no meio da rua. Acho que me lembro bastante bem, Urahara_-SAN. _

Urahara expressou sua ira contraindo ainda mais suas pupilas, mas não se deixou abalar.

- Antes ou depois de eu ter te cortado os dois braços, _KAKASHI-DONO?_

Até mesmo o tarado pareceu prender a respiração e... Não. Apenas estava se esforçando para pegar outra revista.

- Diga a verdade, _URAHARA-SAN, _os shinigamis são mesmo tão fáceis de se enganar com uma técnica básica como kawarimi no jutsu?

O ninja então acenou com ambas as mãos para provar seu ponto de vista.

- Apenas os tolos, porque, eu, se bem me lembro, consegui te acertar mesmo com essa fixação por troncos de árvores, _KAKASHI-DONO_!

Kakashi emudeceu, alterado pela ira. O tarado gemeu. Duas mulheres que olhavam revistas de tricô saíram as pressas, parecendo transtornadas.

- Talvez devêssemos levar isso lá para fora, _URAHARA-SAN_?

O dono na loja pareceu aliviado. O tarado também, embora, talvez não pelo mesmo motivo.

- Concordo, _KAKASHI-DONO._

Quando os dois homens saíram da banca, o pobre proprietário enxugou o suor da testa com a manga. Mais uma semana sem destruição e sem acionamento de seguro.

Iria entrar em contato amanhã mesmo com a editora ERO ERO LOVE. Essa situação era insustentável, mesmo se tratando dos livros de Jiraya-sama... Um dia alguém ia acabar morrendo.

**Omake 01**

**Porque todo mundo ama muito tudo isso. **

**- **Desiste?

- N...Nunca. Desista você.

- Eu n...não. Você tem que desistir.

Quando Gai viu os dois de cabeça para baixo entornando litros de saquê, frenéticas sakazukis uma após a outra, não se fez de rogado e entrou na disputa. Yoruichi limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

**Omake 02 – Capítulo Bônus. **

**Porque ele não poderia faltar. **

Hitsugaya Toushirou entrou com um ar um tanto ressabiado naquele estabelecimento. Pudera, ele não gostava de fazer suas compras em locais desconhecidos, ou, ao menos, não recomendados.

Ele era desconfiado, processem-no. Mas vocês também seriam desconfiados se tivessem uma tenente fofoqueira como Rangiku Matsumoto. Enfim. Caminhou até o balcão onde o dono do estabelecimento parecia um tanto ocupado rosnando para um homenzinho estranho que parecia haver sujado a mercadoria e perguntou em voz alta, no código que identificava as bancas pertencentes ao "círculo".

- Onde estão suas melhores publicações?

O homem arregalou os olhos por uma fração de segundo, mas se recuperou em instantes, dizendo entre dentes:

- Segunda prateleira à esquerda.

O capitão da décima caminhou rapidamente até a prateleira mencionada e examinou rapidamente as obras lá expostas. Com ares de conhecedor, escolheu rapidamente três edições das mais recentes. E, como disfarce, escolheu uma ou duas revistas de moda para Matsumoto e... alguma bobagenzinha para Momo, um daqueles romances água-com-açúcar, já cascudos de tantas vezes que haviam sido lidos e relidos.

- São 59,70. E... que mal pergunte, o senhor tem idade para comprar esse tipo de coisa?

Hitsugaya bufou, mas mostrou a carteira de identidade falsa que calou a boca do proprietário e saiu dali rapidamente.

**Omake 03 **

**Porque ele sim não poderia faltar. **

- Sinceramente, Kuchiki, você não passa a imagem de um homem que lê essas... coisas.

Byakuya sorriu enigmaticamente para Hitsugaya.

- É um talento e um atributo da nobreza, Hitsugaya-Taichou, manter os assuntos que não desejamos associar com nossa imagem sempre debaixo dos panos. Alguém o viu?

- Evidente que não. Shihouin Yoruichi estava por perto, mas ocupada demais tentando separar aquele trio de loucos.

- Entendo. E onde estão as publicações?

Hitsugaya entregou os três livros para Byakuya, sem maiores demoras.

- Você vai manter sua parte no acordo, Kuchiki?

- Claro. Amanhã mesmo farei outra tentativa com Ukitake-taichou. Creio que pelo final da semana já teremos algum resultado sobre essa... cisma em fornecer doces.

Hitsugaya saiu, levando os presentes para Matsumoto e Momo, enquanto Byakuya calculava por quanto tempo mais teria que manter aquele esquema tão baixo, até que Jiraya-sama morresse finalmente e ele pudesse deixar de depender desse tráfico interdimensional.

Dois minutos depois, já estava na metade do primeiro capítulo.

**Omake 04**

**Porque eu me descontrolei. E a Sini vai gostar de ler isso, acho. **

Momo Hinamori saiu toda feliz do décimo esquadrão com os presentes que havia recebido de Shiro-kun. Tudo bem, estavam muito cascudos, e algumas páginas pareciam meio soltas, e haviam líquidos estranhos secando na contracapa de um deles mas... Eram presentes, isso que importava!

A pobre tenente não conseguiu ver a kunai que lhe acertou de maneira extremamente profissional no pescoço ceifando-lhe a vida quase que de imediato.

- Esses Sabrinas são meus, desgraçada. – Iruka comentou com aspereza na voz, antes de sumir numa nuvenzinha de fumaça.

**Omake 05**

**Por quê? Apenas pelo fanservice. **

- Ou seja, essa bagunça toda começou por causa daquele velho pervertido? – Perguntou Tsunade, um tom de letalidade presente na sua voz.

- Aparentemente, sim, Tsunade-hime. – disse Shihouin Yoruichi – Peço desculpas, mas mesmo eu sendo rápida, não consigo controlar três malucos bêbados ao mesmo tempo.

- OLHA, URAHARA-KUN!!! PEITOS!!!!

E Kakashi se jogou de cara no busto da Godaime. Houve um silêncio mortificado por toda a vila.

- AH, EU TAMBÉM QUERO!!!!

E Urahara se jogou contra o peito de Yoruichi.

-... devemos socá-los agora, ou tens uma idéia melhor, Yoruichi-hime?

- Eu prefiro recuar antes que o cabeça-de-cuia queira peitos também e agarre uma de nós, Tsunade-hime. Podemos socá-los depois.

- ...Concordo. - Disse Tsunade, estalando os dedos e fazendo Ibiki aparecer no mesmo instante.

- Ibiki. Mostre o peito para Gai e o distraia enquanto eu e Yoruichi-hime nos refugiamos. Depois, torture os três.

- Os meus são tãããão macios.... – soluçou Kakashi.

- Mentira, Kakashi-kun, os seus devem ser flácidos. Os meus sim são maciiiiiios...

- Com rigores de crueldade, por gentileza.

_Apenas para ser politicamente correto: Muchakucha é "Porra Louca" em japonês. Confusão, excesso, bagaça, sem sentido, sem rumo. Descreve bem. Brigado, Ka. _

_Sakazukis são os copinhos de saquê e tal. Brigado, Wikipédia. _

_Mais uma vez, Sini, parabéns pelo aniversário. Espero que eu possa te presentear no ano que vem, desde que você não consiga nenhum mandato de restrição ou coisa do tipo. _


End file.
